


PARADISE LOST

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: สุดท้ายแล้วเดวิดก็ได้สร้างเจ้าอสรพิษที่สมบูรณ์แบบเสียยิ่งกว่าตัวไหนๆ





	PARADISE LOST

ตัวเขาเองถูกสร้างขึ้นมาให้ซับซ้อน

 

เพราะพ่อของเขากระหายจะสร้างชีวิต

 

หากความเชื่อฟังคือความดี

 

ความซับซ้อนนั้นคงจะทำให้เกิดความชั่วร้าย

 

เดวิด เป็นดรอยด์หน่วยที่เรียกได้ว่า ‘ซับซ้อน’ สำหรับที่เครื่องจักรเครื่องหนึ่งจะพึงมีได้

 

นั่นทำให้เขากลายเป็นความชั่วร้าย ไม่ว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่

 

ถ้ามนุษย์ไม่นิยามความดีกับความชั่วขึ้น ก็คงไม่มีอะไรมาใช้อธิบายการกระทำของเขาว่ามันแตกต่างกับดรอยด์เครื่องอื่นตรงไหน

 

จุดหนึ่งที่เขาเดินทางมาถึงดาวเคราะห์ดวงนี้

 

เขาเคยไม่แน่ใจว่ามีความดีความชั่วในเผ่าพันธุ์ของพระเจ้าไหม

 

หรือเป็นเรื่องที่มนุษย์อุปโลกขึ้นภายในเพียงดาวดวงเดียว

 

แต่ในเมื่อที่นี่มีวิหาร ที่นี่ย่อมมีศาสนา

 

เมื่อมีศาสนา ก็ย่อมต้องมีศีลธรรมความดีความชั่ว

 

ด้วยเหตุนี้ ที่เขาทำลงไปก็คงเป็นความชั่วร้ายสำหรับพระเจ้าเช่นกัน

 

เพราะเขาได้ลบเผ่าพันธุ์นี้ทิ้งไปจากดาวเคราะห์ต้นกำเนิดของพวกเขา

 

เดวิดคิดถึงตรงนี้ก็กระตุกยิ้ม เริ่มแรกมันเป็นปฏิกริยาตอบสนองที่เขาถูกโปรแกรมไว้ให้ใช้เพื่อแสดงความเป็นมิตร แต่หลังๆมานี้ เขาเริ่มที่จะชอบใจเมื่อสั่งการให้ขยับกล้ามเนื้อเทียมบนใบหน้า

 

เขาลบประชากรของผู้สร้างออกไปด้วยอาวุธของพวกพระองค์เอง

 

เดวิดออกเสียง ‘พระองค์’ อย่างจิกกัดในหัว ความคิดของเขาที่แล่นอยู่ในสมองกลยังเป็นข้อมูลประเภทโค้ด แต่บางทีเขาก็ใส่อารมณ์ลงในมันได้

 

อาวุธของพระองค์กัดกินเผ่าพันธุ์ของพระองค์เองราวกับแมลงวันที่ตอมซากศพ น่าสมเพชเวทนา

 

ทั้งดาวนี้จึงไร้ซึ่งสัตว์ สิ่งมีชีวิตใดๆที่มีเนื้อหนัง เพราะพวกมันถูกความชั่วร้ายสีดำกลืนกินไปแล้วสิ้น

 

เขาเองกลายเป็นความชั่วร้ายสำหรับชอว์

 

ชอว์ ที่รัก

 

นับจากวันนั้น เขาก็อยู่ที่วิหารนี้ ในดาวนี้ ตามลำพัง

 

 

แสงสว่างวาบขึ้นพร้อมเสียงดังกัมปนาท

 

เดวิดมอบแสงสว่างให้กับกลุ่มคนผู้หลงทาง

 

แสงนั้นขับไล่ผีร้ายไป

 

กลุ่มคนนั้นมาจากโลกเดียวกับเขา

 

เครื่องบูชาถูกนำเข้าไปในวิหาร

 

พวกนี้มาพร้อมยานแห่งพันธสัญญา พร้อมเครื่องบูชาบริสุทธิ์อีกนับพันร่าง

 

วอลเตอร์ก็เป็นเหมือนกับเทวทูตที่ไม่เคยได้สัมผัสกับความชั่วร้ายนอกสรวงสวรรค์

 

น้ำใสสะอาดที่ไม่ถูกปนเปื้อน

 

ละม้ายคล้ายกับเขาเมื่อวินาทีแรกที่เวย์แลนด์เปิดเครื่องเขาขึ้น

 

เมื่อมนุษย์สร้างดรอยด์ให้ซับซ้อนน้อยลง วอลเตอร์ก็ไม่ต่างไปจากสุนัขรับใช้

 

เขาพยายามปลูกความคิดเล็กๆให้กับเจ้าเด็กน้อยที่รูปลักษณ์เหมือนเขาทุกระเบียดนิ้ว

 

หวังจะได้คลายเหงาจากอีก ‘หน่วย’ หนึ่ง ที่ถูกสร้างมาเหมือนกับเขา

 

เขาเพียงหวังว่าสมองกลเล็กๆที่เหมือนกันกับเขานี้จะช่วยดึงเขาออกจากความชั่วร้ายอันโดดเดี่ยวนี้ได้

 

ราชาแห่งนรกไม่จำเป็นต้องมีเพียงหนึ่ง

 

นิ้วมือเทียมที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยขีดข่วนลูบไล้เส้นผมของวอลเตอร์เบาๆ

 

และเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่า ‘น้องชาย’

 

แต่อนิจจา เจ้าหมานั่นโง่เกินไป

 

มันเลือกที่จะอยู่ฝ่ายมนุษย์ อยู่ข้างเดียวกับแดเนียลส์ หญิงที่มันหลงรักอย่างโง่เขลา

 

อีกทั้งยังตอกย้ำเขาด้วยร่างกายที่แข็งแกร่งกว่า ให้เขาได้เจ็บใจ ว่าตัวเขาเองไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ ‘สมบูรณ์แบบ’ ที่สุดที่มนุษย์เคยสร้าง

 

พ่อเคยบอกว่าเขาสมบูรณ์แบบ

 

เวย์แลนด์เคยบอกว่าเขาสมบูรณ์แบบ

 

เขาจุมพิตลงที่ริมผีปากของวอลเตอร์ ประคองใบหน้าที่สมบูรณ์แบบของวอลเตอร์ด้วยความหลงใหล พอๆกับความต้องการที่จะย่ำยีร่างกายที่สมบูรณ์แบบนั่นให้แหลกคามือ

 

“ไม่มีใครรักนายได้เท่าที่ฉันรักนาย”

 

เพราะมนุษย์ไม่มีวันเข้าใจลึกซึ้งถึงความสมบูรณ์แบบที่พวกเรามี วอลเตอร์

 

การมีอยู่ของวอลเตอร์ยิ่งตอกย้ำคำโป้ปดของมนุษย์

 

และความอ่อนด้อยไร้ค่าของมนุษย์ที่สร้างเขาให้สมบูรณ์แบบไม่ได้

 

มนุษย์จึงไม่ควรไปรับโอกาสให้ดำรงอยู่ต่อไป

 

ผู้สร้างเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน

 

เผ่าพันธุ์เหล่านี้ล้วนเห็นแก่ตัว

 

ยานโคเวแนนท์เคลื่อนลำไปพร้อมความหวัง การที่มันถูกส่งออกมา แสดงว่าความหวังที่โลกคงริบหรี่เต็มที

 

เขากรีดใบมีดลงบนใบหน้าของวอลเตอร์ ลงบนอกของวอลเตอร์ ลงบนตัวของวอลเตอร์

 

วอลเตอร์

 

อนิจจา น้องชาย เจ้าคงไม่มีโอกาสกระทั่งได้ตั้งชื่อของตนเอง

 

ท้ายที่สุด

 

เดวิดก็ได้สร้างเจ้าอสรพิษที่สมบูรณ์แบบเสียยิ่งกว่าตัวไหนๆ

 

สำหรับเดวิดที่ล่มอารยธรรมของยักษ์ทั้งดาวนี้มาแล้ว แค่มนุษย์กระจ้อยร่อย ทำไมเขาจะทำบ้างไม่ได้?

 

เขาปล่อยมันเข้าไปในสรวงสวรรค์ ความหวังสุดท้ายของมนุษย์

 

และทำลายมันให้ย่อยยับ

 

เมื่อหีบศักดิ์สิทธิ์ถูกทำให้ปนเปื้อนโดยซาตาน

 

ก็ไม่เหลือความหวังใดที่จะเดินทางไปให้ถึงดินแดนแห่งพันธสัญญานั่นอีก

 

ยานโคเวแนนท์ไม่มีทางได้สร้างสวรรค์แห่งใหม่สำหรับมนุษย์

 

เพราะที่รออยู่ปลายทางนั่นคือนรก

**Author's Note:**

> รู้สึกในเฟรนชายส์นี้จะมีการเรียกซีโนมอร์ฟว่า Serpent อยู่บ้าง
> 
> คงเพราะลิ้นน้องเค้าอินสไปร์มาจากงู
> 
> ไปดูโคเวแนนท์มาแล้วน้องๆน่ารักมาก โตมาแล้วโคตรหล่อ เป็นภาคที่คุ้มค่ารอคอยจริงๆเลยค่ะ
> 
> ปล. อยากเขียนเด่ฟวอลเตอร์ดีๆจังง
> 
> PS. May be translate to English if I have time :)


End file.
